Anguirus
Anguirus (アンギラス Angirasu), also called Angilas, Thunder Ball, or Angs for short, is a giant, mutated ankylosaurus kaiju, the series deuteragonist, and the Killer of the Living. He was Godzilla's first enemy, opposing the King of the Monsters for the first time in the episode Monsterous Pilot: Part 1 and later became Godzilla's best and most trusted friend and ally. Biography Origins Little is known about Anguirus' early life before he met Godzilla. However, being a giant ankylosaurus that somehow survived the extinction of the dinosaurs, it is possible that he was in a sort of hybernation for a long time. He also mentioned the he is old friends with the Monster Grangon, but he mentioned that something happened between them that Anguirus will never forgive him for. Personality Anguirus is a loyal Earth Guardian. Although he is neither the largest, strongest, nor fastest of Earth's vanguard, he possesses a tenacity of spirit that makes him a fearsome opponent for any monster and he’s shown to be brave on the battlefield. Anguirus is the rottweiler of daikaiju. He is tenacious, powerful, fast and fearless. And yet, he is at his most content when simply grazing on trees in the forests of Monster Island. Nevertheless, Anguirus is a species of a hitherto unknown type of ankylosauridae dubbed "Angilasaurus," and the animals were supposedly fiercely territorial with Gojirasaurs in the late Cretaceous, maintaining a healthy rivarly with the predators not unlike that between Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops. Despite the intense animosity between the two beasts when first meeting, Angurius's defeat at Godzilla's claws seems to have forged something that could only be understood by the mind of a monster: a kind of kaiju-loyalty. Anguirus is quick to jump to Godzilla's aid, whether he does or even if or when he doesn't really need it. Godzilla, in turn, has never turned his aggression on his shorter ally since their epic battle in Osaka. Anguirus's scar on his left eye is a testament to Godzilla's might, which he will never forget. But it is not fear that rules the ankylosaur's spirit....it is respect. Powers and Abilities Although Anguirus is neither the largest, strongest, nor fastest of Earth's vanguard, he possesses a tenacity of spirit that makes him a fearsome opponent for any monster and he’s shown to be brave on the battlefield. Original Abilities Anguirus does not have any "special" abilities in particular, so he uses his teeth, claws, horns, and spiked carapace as his weapons, contributing to his appeal among fans of more "natural"-seeming monsters. *'Spiked Carapace' - Anguirus possesses a spiked carapace shell covered in hundreds of spikes on his back. This carapace can protect Anguirus from enemy attacks and inflict damage if Anguirus slams his back into an opponent. *'Body Armor' - Anguirus' entire body is covered in armored flesh while his back is covered in a spiked armored shell. Anguirus makes up for his lack of physical power by fighting up close and taking enemy attacks head-on, knowing that he can take the damage. *'Back Thrust' - When needed, Anguirus can launch himself back-first at an opponent, driving his many spikes into an opponent’s body. *'Roll Thunder Ball Attack' - Anguirus can tuck his limbs into his shell and roll his body into a ball so that his spikes point in every direction. Once done, he is capable of rolling into enemies while gaining speed and banking himself off of surfaces, running over anything in his path. *'Sonic Roar' - Anguirus can unleash and project a powerful sonic scream roar from his mouth so loud that it not only stuns and injures opponents, but can also echo through buildings and rocks. *'Perseverance' - Anguirus always fights until the bitter end, often sustaining gruesome injuries like a torn throat, shredded face, or a broken jaw. Despite being one of the smaller and more underpowered kaiju, Anguirus is unafraid to take on opponents larger and considerably more powerful than himself, including King Ghidorah, Gigan, and even Godzilla. Current "Hyper" Abilities During the "Final Wars" on Earth, Anguirus somehow changed and grew in speed, strength, agility, and power, becoming more powerful than before. *'Carapace Energy Beam' - By channeling energy into his spiked, shell-back carapace, Hyper Anguirus can launch a very powerful beam of golden energy from his carapace shellback. This beam is incredibly powerful, able to create tremendously massive, devastating explosions and has enough firepower to completely destroy most of the strongest of opponents in one striking shot. *'Spiked Fireballs' - While either crouched on the ground or spinning multiple times in the air rapidly, Hyper Anguirus can fire numerous numbers of missile-strength spiked fireballs in rapid succession from carapace at opponents as if they were powerful missiles. *'Spiked Carapace' - Hyper Anguirus possesses a much thicker, stronger spiked carapace shell covered in thousands of spikes on his back. This carapace can protect Anguirus from enemy attacks and inflict damage if Anguirus slams his back into an opponent. *'Back Thrust' - When needed, Hyper Anguirus can launch himself back-first at an opponent, driving his many spikes into an opponent’s body. *'Roll Thunder Ball Attack' - When needed and threatened, Hyper Anguirus can roll himself, or better yet, his entire body into a protective ball, using the scoots on its body as armor, and is capable of rolling his body into a ball, forming a destructive thunder ball so that the points in his carapace of spikes point in every direction. Once done, in this statement form, he is invulnerable to conventional weaponry, can roll at high speeds, and is even capable of bouncing and rolling for movement, running over anything in his path and smashing into structures and opponents. *'Extraordinary Jumper' - Hyper Anguirus can jump higher and farther through the air. *'Super-Sonic Screech' - Hyper Anguirus can unleash a much louder, much stronger, more powerful sonic screaming roar so loud that it not only stuns opponents, but can also echo through buildings and rocks, shatter glass, cause ear drums to burst, and can send enemies flying hundreds of yards back as well as ripping the ground apart. *'Fireballs' - Hyper Anguirus can fire a series of powerful, explosive, missile-strength fireballs from his mouth. These blasts are highly explosive, capable of creating explosions even bigger as he and forming a wall of fire if used in rapid succession. *'Energy Absorb' - If a sort of energy barrier, net, or even energy based-attack is thrown on Hyper Anguirus, he can absorb it into his body in order to become stronger. *'Mace Club-Tail' - Like his relatives the Ankylosaurs, Hyper Anguirus has and possesses a mace club-like tail end on his tail that can be used as a weapon and is perfect for bashing his opponents with, shatter buildings and cause major blows to opponents. Fighting Skills/Capabilities Anguirus possesses no special abilities except tooth, claw, horn, spike, and his primary weapon: a fearsome Sonic Scream/Roar, which he can use to blow away his opponents and has the range attack that can echo through buildings and rocks, along with his thick, ultra-hard spiked carapace covered with thick spikes that can sometimes backfire enemies blows, which can parry any physical attack and inflict heavy edged damage in response, letting him take the advantage. He has the ability to tuck his head and limbs beneath his shell and roll forward into a ball as an ability attack-this offers him excellent resistance to attack and allows him to plow through terrain and opponents alike. His powerful jaws also leave an impression on opponents. *'Claw Uppercut' - Anguirus lowers his hands and then raises them, claws outstretched. *'Bone Uppercut' - Anguirus swings up with his head to attack. *'Sucker Punch' - The monster joins his two hands together and swings diagonally to strike. *'Punch Slugger' - Anguirus spins and then swipes with his clawed hands. *'Pulverizing Shell' - Anguirus leaps in his opponent's direction to strike them with his spiked carapace. *'Bite' - The spiked quadruped lashes out with his jaws in a move that hits very low to the ground. *'Drop Bite' - Anguirus attempts to bite the opponent with his jaws twice. If done repeatedly, the monster will continue to try and bite down on its foe. *'Mule Kick' - The spiked quadruped quickly turns around and then kicks backwards. *'Double Kick' - Anguirus leaps into the air with its feet extended to strike. *'Drop Kick' - The monster jumps with its feet out to kick the opponent. This move is similar to his Double Kick, except that his shell is facing down in this instance. *'Tail Spin' - The spiked quadruped rolls into a ball and quickly spins as it's tail gradually extends to attack. *'Tail Flip' - Anguirus does a flip into the air and then slams down with its tail. *'Tail Smack' - Anguirus slowly rotates its body to attack as it lashes out with its tail. *'Tail Smash' - Anguirus violently slams its tail down like a hammer. *'Shell Drop' - Anguirus places his adversary on his shell and then jumps, bucking them into the sky. The spiked quadruped then spins as they fall back onto the shell and he digs his spikes into them before they fall off. Name Anguirus' Japanese name, Angirasu (アンギラス?), comes from the Japanese pronunciation of the name of the dinosaur genus Ankylosaurus (アンキロサウルス Ankirosaurusu?), upon which the monster's design is loosely based. Relationships Anguirus and Godzilla Godzilla is Anguirus's best friend. Whenever he is in the area and whenever Godzilla is in danger, Anguirus is there to save him (and vice versa). Throughout the entire series, Anguirus is Godzilla's best friend. However, as the same with Godzilla, Anguirus wasn't always friends with Godzilla. When they first met, they fought each other. Anguirus was Godzilla's first foe in the series and is now Godzilla's best friend. Godzilla won the battle and Anguirus respected that Godzilla was stronger than him, and they quickly became friends and their best friendship began. Anguirus is a species of a hitherto unknown type of ankylosauridae dubbed "Angilasaurus", and the animals were supposedly fiercely territorial with Godzilla's in earlier times, maintaining a healthy rivalry with the predators not unlike that between Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops. Despite the intense animosity between the two beasts when first meeting, Angurius's defeat at Godzilla's claws seems to have forged something that could only be understood by the mind of a monster: a kind of kaiju-loyalty. Anguirus is quick to jump to Godzilla's aid, whether he does or even doesn't really need it. Godzilla, in turn, has never turned his aggression on his shorter ally since their epic battle in Osaka. Anguirus's scar on his left eye is a testament to Godzilla's might, which he will never forget. But it is not fear that rules the ankylosaur's spirit....it is respect. Throughout the entire series, whenever the earth is threatened, Godzilla will come to its defense-and Anguirus will be right beside him, until the very end of the universe. Anguirus and Rodan Anguirus and Rodan are best of friends and share the best friendship with Godzilla. Although Rodan is sometimes a solitary kaiju, as he does seem to share a close bond with Anguirus as he does with Godzilla. When in battle, Anguirus and Rodan often tag team for plans to defeat their enemies. Anguirus and Mothra Anguirus is good friends with Mothra. He is very caring of her and is always willing to help her when Godzilla is in danger. Gallery Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Dinosaurs Category:Earth Defenders Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Toho monsters Category:Kaiju that started out as dinosaurs Category:1950s debuts Category:Fire Kaiju